Various types of thermometers or temperatures sensors have been designed to measure temperature, such as for use in a wide variety of scientific and engineering applications, especially measurement systems. One type of temperature sensor that can be included in an integrated circuit (IC) is the silicon bandgap temperature sensor. One main advantage of the silicon bandgap temperature sensor is that it can be included in a silicon IC at low cost. While a silicon bandgap temperature sensor can generate a voltage or current that is proportional to absolute temperature, the circuitry that detects this voltage or current often experiences inaccuracies or variations over temperature. These inaccuracies can be increased due to process variations.